A Blast From The Past
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: Harm/Meg aka the REAL HM, SUMMARY: getting cozy Harm prepares for a quiet evening at home with a couple of case files. But fate has something else in store for him...


**TITLE**: A Blast From The Past

**AUTHOR**: VIDZ

**PAIRING**: H/M

**DISCLAIMER**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**SUMMARY**: getting cozy Harm prepares for a quiet evening at home with a couple of case files. But fate has something else in store for him...

X

Harm looked up puzzled as the sound of knocking echoed through his small, yet cozy, apartment.

Not ready for yet another round with Mac he nonetheless got up, leaving the case file open on his coffee table.

The person he opened the door to, though, was the complete opposite, not just in looks but also in personality, of the woman who now mostly inspired only tired, exhausted and fed-up mood in him.

"Meg?" he gasped in shock.

"Hiya, Harm." the gorgeous blonde of his past smiled timidly, a sight so strange on her "Long time no see."

Harm nodded numbly "An understatement."

Meg waved with her hand "Um, can I come in?"

"Sorry." Harm realized his mouth was still gaping open, closing it with an audible snap as he moved aside to let his old-time partner pass.

He couldn't help but run a quick visual check of her, it had been a long time since they'd last seen each other.

The last memory of her was among the fondest memories of his life, as well as THE most passionate.

Since then it had fueled his hottest dreams and the most painful memories. Even now, five years later, the thought of having lost Meg still had the power to hurt him.

If only they'd found each other sooner.

"You better get going unless you want to join me in the shower."

"What if you don't come back?"

"I'll come back."

She'd moved to leave after that and he'd be forever grateful to her for changing her mind at the last second and taking him up on the offer that had been said in jest, yet had covered up his deepest wish. If only circumstances had been different, if only he hadn't been about to walk into the hands of a corrupt NCIS agent and MPs with handcuffs waiting for him.

That short time they'd spent together in his stateroom meant the world to him and it was what had kept him sane in the crazy weeks following.

To return to JAG to not find her there and be told she'd been transferred somewhere classified had been more painful than anything else he'd experienced in his life, save for the deaths of the people important to him.

And now she was back...

Harm didn't know what to think, nor how to feel.

Was she back to stay or just to break his heart again?

x

After looking her up and down he decided she'd changed, her body had blossomed like a beautiful flower during the years between. She'd been gorgeous before, but was simply breath-taking now.

Her hips were wider, making her always small waist look even smaller and her breasts filled, actually stretched her blouse, unlike before. Meg had always been small in the chest area, something he'd loved because it had been viceraly her, but he couldn't complain with the results of her body maturing.

Otherwise she was still as thin and graceful as he remembered and his mind flashed back to him gripping her firm hips as his lips and teeth followed the line along her slim shoulder up her graceful neck, pausing at the sweet spot under her right ear. With the amount of time and intensity he'd dedicated to that enterprise he was sure his mark of ownership had been visible for weeks.

As he was checking her out, Meg was checking out his apartment, not having seen it before as he'd lived elsewhere during the course of their partnership. It was all him, she decided, liking what he'd done with it. While she normally liked bright colours, as they made rooms more look bigger and airier, the dark wood furniture gave a decidedly masculine feeling. It was obvious a man lived here, no female had had a hand in decorating, nor were there any small touches, signs of a woman spending any amount of time here recently and thus having any sort of claim on the man behind her.

It was a knowledge that filled her with satisfaction and hope.

He didn't know yet, but she was hoping to go back to JAG, yet it all depended on how he decided.

Sensing his gaze on her she slowly turned around and noticed his look.

While the quality to his gaze was not the kind with which her brother Jack looked at her, but that of a man looking at a woman; it wasn't the look she was used to getting from men. Hot, interested, lusty, filled with desire or even lecherous.

Harm was running his eyes over her body with the familiarity of an old friend, comparing her current physical form to the one in his memory to see if anything had changed, in either a good way or a bad way and, if in a bad way, if there was some way he could help.

There was also the way of an old lover, reacquainting himself, thinking back to the times he ran his hands down her nude frame, making her tremble and sigh with passion.

Meg wasn't behind, but right there with him, looking her fill of him. She liked how he'd turned out. When they'd still been partners he'd been muscular (the vision of him shirtless in his private room in Iraq still made her pulse quicken), but those muscles were now bulkier, thicker. His chest was broad, telling of an enormous physical strength and life power and the sleeves of his gray T-shirt were stretched over bulging triceps and biceps of his arms. His outline was liking that of a king cobra with it's neck flared out in warning, as his broad chest and shoulders narrowed into thin waist and hips, encased in soft gray sweat pants.

Thanks to that night so long ago Meg's eyes could see through the cloth at the skin beneath. The old bullet wound in his side from his quest to find his father in Vietnam and the whip marks from the time he'd been captured and questioned by the Vietnamese Army before being rescued by the rest of his team. The graze on his neck form a bird strike that had broken and propelled a piece of his windshield through the cockpit so close to his neck it had scratched him. The deep claws all over his body, most pronounced on his hips, legs and lower back from his ramp strike that had left him unable to walk for 8 months. The wood-splinter of a target from his training with the SEALs in the Kill House. The burn marks and improperly healed skin from his torture by the Chinese. Then all his other injuries that had left their mark and made him into the man she knew and cared about.

How had she even been able to spend the last five years without him?

Hopefully after tonight she wouldn't have to anymore.

x

"Take a seat." Harm smiled at her, leading the way to the couch "Would you like something to drink? Beer?"

Quickly he cleaned up the mess on the coffee table, then turned back to her to see her looking at him with almost teary eyes and a gentle smile in her lips.

God, how he'd missed her.

He couldn't believe she was actually there, after so long. But why was she there and how long would she stay? Did she drop by just to tear the scab off the wound and make it hurt and bleed all over again as she once again disappeared from his life?

Where was she staying? Maybe if she hadn't gotten a hotel room yet, he could offer her to spend the night in his apartment and try to talk her into staying for good this time, with him, even if he had to seduce her. His life had been so empty and so full of pain ever since she'd left him. All the pain began only after Meg had disappeared from his life, he'd been so happy before that fateful day. It was clear to him Meg was the one on whom his happiness depended and without her firmly entrenched in his life, it would always be empty, cold and miserable.

He needed her.

"Do you have something non-alcoholic? Perhaps mineral water? I'm driving."

"Of course." Harm smirked playfully "Still have that white Mustang?"

"Of course." Meg grinned "It's a car for life!"

"That's because you can't sell it since nobody wants to buy it." Harm teased her and she threw a mock angry look his way.

Giving her her choice of beverage he sat down on the couch across from her, taking small sips of his beer.

"Still have your father's 'Vette?" she rejoined, preparing a similarly playful insult.

x

Oh, how it brought back memories, fond memories. Over 95 percent of the time spent together they'd been flirty, the rest 5 percent playful. But the most important and amazing fact was that even when they'd bantered they'd NEVER been hurtful to each other, so unlike his relationship with Mac. Their playful insults had always been only that, playful; they'd never been barbs intended to hurt Mac was so good at.

Which was why that wasn't the reason he sobered at her words.

x

She was unprepared for the shadow that fell on his face "No. It was stolen about two years ago."

Knowing how important that car was to him Meg felt his pain "Oh, Harm, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks." he gave her a weak smile "I've been looking through the ads lately... perhaps I'll pick up another one in need of repair and TLC."

"I can think of no better owner." she agreed, nodding.

Secret pleasure washed over Harm at such a high compliment and, though he said nothing, his shining eyes inadvertently told the story.

"Not that I mind you showing up, I definitely don't, but I am surprised why now suddenly, after so many years... More than that, where have you been all these years? I tried to find you, but hit walls at every step..."

The smile left Meg's face and she suddenly grew nervous, her eyes flitted away to her hands as they worried the hem of her T-shirt. She made a painful expression before starting to explain.

"While you were in the brig I was approached by two officers from Weapons who wanted me for a long-term classified project. It would take years and I would have to move to a classified location with no personal contact with anyone outside and all of our correspondence being censored. Kind of like Los Alamos."

Harm's brow furrowed as he tried to grasp why she would accept an assignment that would take her from everyone who loved her for so long "Why did you agree to something like that?"

Meg sighed heavily, sadly "Somehow they found out about us and used it. They threatened they would make sure you were found guilty for Diane's murder, together with a fraternization charge, and given the hardest sentence if I didn't cooperate."

"The bastards." Harm swore, sitting back heavily. He'd heard of underhanded moves and tactics the Black Ops used to get their own way, even against other military personnel, but it was different to hear it from someone who experienced it herself and meant so much to him.

"How did they find out about you and me?"

To his surprise, Meg looked even more uncomfortable "They took my medical records and put two and two together."

Harm looked at her bewildered "What did you do? Seek psychiatric counseling for having had sex with me?"

It was a joke, but not completely joking, as it covered up a lot of insecurities.

Meg didn't answer, though, instead she brought up her purse and started searching through it.

"Meg?"

Finally finding what she was looking for, Meg pulled out a couple of folded papers.

"Of course not, Harm. They found out because of the reason I'm here."

Unfolding one of the papers she meekly pushed it over the coffee table closer to him.

Putting his bottle down, Harm eyed her suspiciously, trying to catch her evasive eyes as he reached for the paper she handled like some kind of a poisonous snake.

Picking it up he finally took his gaze off her as he started to read.

His eyebrow went up when he saw the boldly written words "US Standard Certificate Of Live Birth". He shot Meg a look and then quickly looked down to the "Mother" section.

"Congratulations." he commented quietly, unable to meet her eyes because he was sure she would see how upset this news made him. Why had she come? Why was she telling him she had a child? Why was she showing him a birth certificate, to rub salt in the wound she'd just inflicted on him?

Even though it was the last thing he wanted his eyes went over to the "Child" section and he saw the full name of the baby. He froze, before slowly looking down to "Father" to confirm.

x

Meg saw Harm's entire body freeze, not a muscle moved in his face as his eyes roved over the document, the shock obviously taking over.

Meg readied herself for the explosion, knowing all too well he was entitled because she not only didn't tell him the second she'd found out, but had even waited YEARS.

Reaching over she placed a photo of their son over the paper.

Harm let the birth certificate fall to the table as he held the photo, staring mutely at it. It was 3 minutes before he finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you think I had the right to know?"

His voice was even and low, but the edge was razor-sharp.

Meg said nothing, facing her hands.

"I know you said you were working on a secret project, but there was still the phone, the mail, the email... You could've told me any number of ways if you couldn't do it in person..."

Meg still refused to meet his eyes, not saying anything.

"Well?" he repeated, impatient now.

Her voice was small when she finally answered "I was scared."

That completely deflated Harm and he fell back against the couch, stunned.

"You were scared of me?" he whispered, hurt.

"You had all these women interested in you." sniffed Meg "Kate, Maria... brunettes, who were all so much more sexy and experienced than me. And here I was, some country blonde from some farm in Texas, who knew more about riding and horses than about guys and sex and things like that."

Now her sniffles turned into sobs as she poured out years of pain, heartache and anxiety "Then Diane was killed and you never told me about her and it was so plainly obvious you loved her and what we did was obviously a mistake to you and I was scared you'd hate me for getting pregnant because I didn't use anything and because I didn't tell you I wasn't covered and then they told me you'd never come out of prison if I didn't cooperate and..."

Her voice became muffled then as Harm could no longer listen helplessly and took her into his arms. Meg stopped talking and buried her face into his shoulder, letting herself cry out her misery.

Harm's unfocused eyes stared up-ahead as he kept his arms around her, his mind going a mile a minute.

It'd been so long since he'd last seen this woman and all of the memories tied to her had been nothing but painful for the past 5 years, making him unable to root through them and try to remember what it was like back then. Had she been dating someone before leaving DC? He couldn't remember. How could she, or for that matter, he could he be so sure it was his child? As an attorney he knew of too many cases where men discovered they actually weren't the biological fathers of the children they believed were their own flesh and blood, in some rare cases even the mothers believed those men were the fathers to their children.

With this in mind he asked the question he guessed no woman liked, whether it was justified or not, but he knew he'd see the truth in her eyes.

"Are you sure it's mine, is there no other man that could be the father?"

x

Meg stared up at him incredulously and wiped her eyes before responding, anger and hurt flashing from her eyes as she growled sarcastically "No, you're not. I just flew all the way here from Texas to tell you this just for the shits and giggles. Now that I did it I can go back home."

Harm had the grace to look embarrassed "I'm not calling you a liar, Meg, cause that's one thing I would stake my life on any day you're not. What I meant was, there was that cop you went on a date with, besides plenty of men being interested in you and just before Diane's murder I invited you over for a movie night and you said you couldn't. I then called you and heard a man's voice in the background..."

Meg rolled her eyes "Nothing happened with the Detective, I even cut it short. I did go on dates with a few men, but I just couldn't... with any of them. And the guy you heard when you called... that was Jack." at Harm's blank look she went on to explain "My brother... He came for a three day visit over the weekend."

"Oh." Harm intoned.

"Yes, oh." retorted Meg, then her voice gentled "He's yours, Harm, there's no other possibility. You're the only man I've ever been with."

Her eyes told him she was telling the complete truth, but the truth nonetheless stunned him.

"What? But..."

"You can't tell me you didn't figure it out on the Seahawk, Harm." she replied confused "There was plenty of evidence..."

"Yeah, okay, I guessed that. But what about after you left..." seeing Meg's stricken, hurt look Harm quickly amended "I'm not calling you a liar or a slut, Meg. I know you're telling me truth that I'm Will's father and I accept that. This is not about that anymore. I'm just curious and surprised over what you just said... Though be sure I'm damn glad you never chose anyone else."

"That's because you've spoiled me for other men." Meg said, her eyes twinkling mischeviously.

It took Harm a second to start laughing and Meg waited for him to subside before she continued.

"After I lost you, William became my life and the men I came in contact with were in my chain of command and even if they weren't it wouldn't have mattered. Even if I had any desire to date other men, I now came as part of a package and an instant made family is a too much of a pressure and responsibility on a brand new relationship. Besides, I can't expect a guy to want to get involved with a woman with such an infant if he can still have his own children, not unless he's deeply in love with her. And the guys that wouldn't have been bothered were married before and that is just a big 'no' in my book. Too many problems, issues and complications come with getting involved with a divorcee. But the bottom line was I just didn't want any other man but you."

Even though he knew it was selfish and possessive, Harm coudn't help but be relieved to hear no other man had ever touched his Meg.

"Really?" a hope started to blossom in his chest. Maybe he could have his cake and eat it too.

A rosy hue stained Meg's cheeks, but she held his eyes "When I saw the image on the screen and felt William moving inside me for the first time... I loved you before, but that was when I knew there would never be anyone but you for me."

Harm could drown in her soulful eyes, too overwhelmed to be able to say anything.

To find out Meg had stayed true to him, even though she had no reason to hope they'd have a future together, touched him deeply, along with making him feel ashamed and guilty of infidelity for having sought comfort and affection with other women. But to know she'd loved him, as in 'in love with him' and still did... well, that literally blew him out of orbit.

The flutter and the pain that always appeared in his heart whenever he thought of his former partner now made sense that Meg had put it into words. Didn't mean he was ready to say them himself, though.

x

"Good... That's good." he grinned so hard his cheeks hurt. If she was still alive in two months then she would get to hear the words being returned too.

They were grinning at each other like idiots for a couple of minutes before Meg sobered "My work on the project was over 2 days ago, I left the minute I was allowed to and I came here as soon as I could."

"You mean you won't be making any disappearing acts anymore?"

Meg smiled reassuringly "No, I won't, my part is over and done with and I'm ready to return to the normal world."

Seeing the joyful smile grow on his face Meg raised a hand to stop him.

"This comes with a disclaimer, Harm. I'm not telling you about Will because I want child support from you, I'm not such a bitch. It was my decision to make love to you and I didn't tell you I wasn't on any kind of birth control. Besides..."

"Meg..."

"No, Harm." Meg quickly cut him off "It was my decision not to abort and we weren't in a relationship, so it's also my responsibility to provide for him. I've done that for 4 years now and..."

"Then why tell me at all about him?" Harm asked, all the insecurities and negative past experience with women raring their ugly heads. There HAD to be some angle behind all this, if it wasn't money then it had to be something else...

He knew he was being horribly unfair to Meg, he knew she wasn't anything like the women he'd had experience with, but his doubts and fears and scars were in control of his mouth.

"I'm telling you because I want you to know him and because I can finally give you the chance to be a father and because I want my son to have his father. That is IF you want to..."

"Of course I want to, he's my son!" Harm exclaimed, upset.

Meg searched his eyes "This isn't about your sense of duty and responsibility, is it?"

x

"Cause if it is, I'll walk out right now. I don't want my son to know his father only because you felt responsible. That will hurt him more than anything."

Meg felt bad for challenging him like that, but she wanted a clear answer, a lot of her future actions depended on it. She also knew the last thing you were to use with Harm were hit-and-runs because he needed time to decide, but she wasn't running after confronting him with this ultimatum without waiting for his answer and this was also something you knew immediately whether you wanted it or not.

Harm shook his head, frustrated at the continuing line of miscommunication between him and his former partner "No, Meg, that's not it! William is my son, my only child, I want to get to know him."

Meg searched his eyes for a full minute before nodding.

"I'm sorry, Harm, I guess I'm a little tense."

Harm's mouth ran off with him "Yeah, I noticed."

Meg glared at him.

"Where is he, anyway?"

"Huh?" Meg asked intelligently, having been broken out of glaring daggers at him.

"Where's William? You didn't leave him standing in front of my door for the right moment to come in, did you?" his lips twitched.

Meg rolled her eyes "No, I didn't. Mom's watching him at the hotel."

Harm's complexion paled "How did your Mom take the news?"

"That you knocked me up and left me?" Meg asked amused, enjoying his dirty look.

But when Harm looked genuinely worried, her feelings for him wouldn't allow her to continue torturing him "Oh, don't worry, she doesn't hold it against you. True, when she first found out she wanted to come after you with Daddy's gun, but I set her straight that you didn't know I wasn't covered and that I left you. She calmed down after that and adores William."

Then she blushed heavily, distracting Harm from the mental image of the tiny Mrs Austin chasing him through DC with a .44 Magnum in her hands and a pump-shotgun slung over her back.

"I... uh... I made an album of Will's progress for you. From the first second I found out about him to just recently. I wanted you to see his every step." the redness then took over her entire face, spreading onto her ears and further down disappearing under her flannel shirt "There are some photos of when he was still inside me... sonogram scans and... erm... pictures of me. As I got fatter and fatter... Mom insisted on including them." her annoyance with her mother rang through.

NOW he understood the flushing and embarrassement and couldn't help but think it funny and cute.

Her voice shook him out of his reverie, much to his relief. One that was short lived, however.

"There's also a short video of William being born..."

She stopped at the look on Harm's face, it wasn't difficult to interpret. The memory of little AJ's birth was still too vivid in his mind and he hadn't even been present for the main event. From Harriet's screaming and the mess on the floor of Chegwidden's office, a video like that was the last thing he would like to see.

"Don't worry." she hurried to assure him "Monica, Jack's wife, filmed it so there's nothing gory. I just... I robbed myself of having you there when I needed you so much, so I didn't want to take from you the chance to see your child born if it was in my power."

Incredibly touched Harm needed a second to settle his emotions before he could reply, but even then his voice was low and thick with feelings "Thank you."

Meg forged on "I also think we should have a DNA paternity test done ASAP."

Harm looked shocked for a second, then shook his head "Meg, there's no need..."

But Meg cut him off "I know you trust me, Harm, but this isn't for you."

Her eyes were still the windows to her soul and he knew what she meant. Still, he hoped she was wrong on this "Meg, my Mom will be too ecstatic over finally getting a grandchild and you being the one giving her one, to even think of something like that. The only one she'll be angry at is going to be me for letting you go."

"Harm," Meg started gently, her intense eyes silencing him "you and I both know that unless there's irrefutable evidence, black on white, there will always be doubts from the people we care about while others will still come up with their own ideas and not hesitate making them public. Without that piece of paper those people won't hesitate into making me into some kind of harlot that slept around and is now trying to pass an illegitimate child off as yours, hoping to gain something."

Harm closed his mouth, knowing she was right. His mother loved him and if nothing else, this maternal love, protectiveness and care for his well-being would be the reason she would privately harbor doubts or questions about what Meg did after she left JAG. If they had DNA test results then they would calm and reassure Trish of Meg's sincerity and honesty and the fact there was no self-serving intent behind it all.

None of his current coworkers knew Meg, most had never even heard of her. Bud had met her once or twice, but never knew her personally, didn't know what kind of a person she actually was, so he wouldn't be able to take Meg's side effectively when the staff would inevitably find out and the rumor mill got started, with wild theories flying about.

Her good reputation was important to Meg, not as a cover under which to operate from, but because she didn't want to be regarded as something she was not and in the military one's reputation can have massive effects on their career, especially if they're posted in such a political city as DC.

"Okay." he then gave in.

They continued looking at each other and smiling for a minute until Harm first broke the silence.

"So..." he drawled.

Meg look confused "So... what?"

"Are you going to introduce me to our son or not?"

"Oh!" Meg jumped and blushed again, she was doing that a lot during this conversation "Sorry."

"Just let me call Chegwidden to secure a couple of days and get dressed." Harm said, holding in laughter "How long do you have, anyway?"

"Two weeks before I'm to start my new billet."

"And where is that exactly?" Harm asked shrewdly "You haven't said anything yet."

x

"Oh, back in Falls Church." Meg replied nonchalantly, causing Harm to nearly choke on his saliva.

"Really?" he croaked out, surprised.

Meg nodded, pleased her surprise had worked "I just don't know yet what it will be exactly, either JAG or the judiciary. I just know we won't be allowed to be partners anymore."

She saddened at that thought, Harm mirroring her.

"Well, at least you'll be working there, so we'll get to see each other every day and not just after work. And with William we'll see each other more off duty than we would otherwise."

That brightened her up and brought up the matter of how they would arrange custody of William and everything else, not the least of all being their relationship. They'd made amazing progress for today and there was plenty of time to get everything sorted out, so there was no need to rush.

Still, the memory of how amazingly they'd worked as a team on investigations and in court-rooms, how they'd complimented each other, practically read each other's mind and worked as one person, left her feeling sad at the knowledge they'd never have that again - it was a train of thought she'd always avoided in the past few years because she wanted to keep the faith. Hopefully their new connection via William and thus time spent together off-duty would out-balance that loss.

With a satisfied grin Harm got up to have a quick shower and a change of clothes, unaware Meg was shamlessly oggling his shadow through the glass bricks.

That done he looked for his cell-phone. Picking it up he scrolled through his list of contacts, dread clawing up his throat when he realized he would have to call Renee to explain the situation and that he was ending whatever they had. He hated the fact that he would be hurting her, but also knew they couldn't be a couple anymore, because there was no way in hell he would be letting Meg go now. No way, not now that he had the kind of hold and claim on her that he nor any other man had ever had before, not know that he knew she was the mother of his child.

Continuing down his list he finally found the number of his CO's office phone and left a message.

"Sir, this is CDR Rabb, I'm requesting an emergency family leave..."

x

He was surprised when the door opened just as they reached it, but the person standing there immediately brought a genuine smile on his handsome face.

"Hello, Mrs Austin, good to see you again."

He reached out to shake her hand, but she surprised him when she ignored it and gathered him into a maternal hug instead.

"My dear boy, it's been way too long. And how many time do I have to tell you to call me Maggie? Or Mom now - after all, you are a part of the family..." her eyes twinkled at the last part.

Harm smiled and nodded, but Maggie could plainly see his attention was elsewhere. She smiled, pointing over her shoulder "He's in there, writing a disposition."

Harm nodded, then startled and looked at her with wide eyes "What?"

Maggie smiled mischeviously and patted him on the back "Just go. Go meet your son."

Harm nodded and moved further into the suite. Meg looked after him with a soft look in her eyes as her mother joined her.

"You shouldn't make fun of him, Mom, he's still in shock." Meg chastised her mother, who just smiled innocently.

"You think I'm making it up?" Maggie smiled at her daughter, who's eyes narrowed into a suspicious glint "This is your and Harm's son we're talking about here..."

Sending her mother one last look Meg went after the father of her child.

x

Harm stopped silently at the entrance of the room, marvelling at the sight of his son doodling intently on a piece of paper as an open manila folder was laid out before him.

His son...

He had a son...

Even though it had been over an hour since he'd found out it still hadn't really sunk in that he had a child. Harm was too much in shock and stunned to do anything but run on autopilot.

Moving stealthily behind the boy he gave into his curiosity. Noting the folder contained a photocopied page out of what he assumed was a children's book, he peered at the page the boy was writing on.

Shaking his head in bemusement Harm discovered the boy was actually doing his best to transcribe the page. Sure, the Grammar was far from perfect and the scribbling was a little un-intelligible, but the boy could nonetheless write and read and was making an attempt at a summary at just 4 years of age. Harm could only shake his head in befuddlement, but then conceded to the fact that with neither he nor Meg were slouches in the IQ department, so it was no wonder the boy was advanced for his age. Hopefully, though, he wouldn't inherit their complete emotional and communicational ineptitude...

Sensing Meg stop at the door and lean on the wall there he sent a glance her way, seeing in her eyes a well of emotions he couldn't even begin to decypher.

Looking back now he realized his question to Meg whether William really was his son, before he'd seen the boy's photo, had been baseless.

IF he still had any shred of doubt as to the boy's parentage, which he didn't, it would've been oblitterated and blown into the wind after seeing the boy in live. Those were RABB eyes.

His features and eyes were all signature Rabb, though a softened version, but the hair was the beautiful blonde of his mother, together with Meg's nose.

Stepping around to the front of the table Harm crouched to be eye-level with his son, who immediately paused in his writing finally realizing he was no longer alone.

His small brow furrowed as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Hey." Harm said, emotion clogging his throat.

William's expression cleared as he remembered from where he knew this man, he was just a little different than what he looked like on the photos his mother kept with such love "Are you my Daddy? Coz Mommy said I would be meeting my Daddy tonight."

Harm swallowed heavily, overwhelmed with emotions, noting Meg's trust in him.

"Yes." he replied as soon as he could speak past the frog in his throat "Yes, I'm your Daddy."

William put his pen down and jumped off the chair, then opened his small arms as he stepped towards Harm. Harm closed his eyes as he took his son in his arms for the first time. Opening them he looked directly at Meg, observing her cover her mouth with her hand, tears streaking down her lovely face as she watched the two most important men in her life meet for the first time and instantly create a bond.

Then he closed his own eyes and reveled in the start of his new life, with his flesh and blood in his arms.

x

Watching CDR Rabb stroll by with a light step and an unconscious smile on his lips, Petty Officer McReary turned to Petty Officer Jackson.

"Well, he's certainly in a good mood..."

"Yeah, wonder what's gotten into him. He's been looking like somebody shot his dog, his cat and burned down his house ever since he came back from Down Under."

"Maybe he got laid?"

The man and the woman chuckled.

"And maybe you two need start doing your jobs."

The authoritative voice intruded on their conversation and they both looked up fearfully at the 6"3' Master Chief glaring down at them.

"Aye, aye, sir!" they exclaimed and scurried back to their posts as the Chief took a moment to observe the subject of speculation.

"He didn't just get laid." he mused, as he got back to his own work "He got happy."

x

Things were just winding down in the office, everyone securing for the day when the visitor entered the bullpen.

She wasn't alone, a small boy was holding her hand and warily looking around. Being the closest, Bud moved to intercept, realizing who she was only when he stopped in front of her.

"Lieutenant Austin!" Bud exclaimed, stunned "What are you doing here?"

Realizing what he'd just said, he closed his eyes in self-consternation. "Sorry, ma'am..."

"Don't worry, Bud. I'm just showing my son where his Mommy used to work."

"Your son, ma..." Bud swallowed the last of the word as he stared wide-eyed.

"Yes, my son, Bud. Or did you think I've stolen him?" she smiled teasingly.

Okay, so she knew it was cruel of her to tease him like that, but poor Bud was just too amusing when he was stunned.

"Um... er... my apologies, ma'am... er... Lieutenant..."

Just then a tiny blonde swooped in from somewhere, observing Meg like a hawk.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" nudging Bud none-too-gently in the ribs she whispered harshly "Pull yourself together, Bud. What's the matter with you?"

Meg smiled, amused at the by-play "No, thank you, Ensign, I'm good. Was just talking to Bud..."

Harriet's eyes narrowed in jealousy "I'm Ensign Sims, Bud's wife, ma'am. You two know each other?"

' Oh, please, don't tell me it's another one of those floozies that literally fell over Bud when we were still dating! Will I have to put yet another one in place or something?'

She couldn't help but remember the first couple of months after she and Bud had started dating, how many women knew him and greeted him with a familiarity and seduction that never failed to set Harriet's teeth on edge. She had spent a lot of time, patience and energy on setting all those women straight on the new situation. Here was again a stranger that had Bud so flustered and called him by his first name, obviously knowing him well.

Then her eyes fell on the little boy next to the woman and she cooed at him.

' Oh, he's so cute! Looks a lot... wait a minute! Why are his features so familiar? Oh, god... how old is he? Looks about 4... I wasn't here yet 5 years ago...'

Harriet saw red.

Meg grew apprehensive when Ensign Sims suddenly started looking like she wanted to murder her.

Pulling William behind herself she took a wary step back.

"Lieutenant!" a pleased voice exclaimed, breaking Harriet out of her daze and saving the whole situation.

Meg's attention was drawn away and a smile appeared on her lovely face when she caught sight of someone else from the past.

Petty Officer Lingston was hurrying towards her, then stopped and stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with her hands "Good to see you again, ma'am, it's been so long. How are you? And who's this handsome guy you have with you?"

Within seconds 3 more familiar faces joined the fray, greeting Meg, exchanging pleasantries, catching up and gushing over William.

That was the scene that greeted Harm when he stepped out of his office and locked it, ready to leave.

Hearing those familiar heavy footsteps Meg turned, gracing him with a blinding smile.

"Hiya, Harm."

"Hey, Meg. Fancy seeing you here..."

Harm smiled back, fully aware of four pairs of sharp eyes observing the whole reunion carefully. They felt a little disappointed... these two had been such great friends and 'hi' is all they have for each other after so long? What happened to their bond?

Winking covertly at the blonde Harm ignored her and stepped over to Will, getting down on his haunches by the boy.

"Hey, little man." Harm said softly to his son.

William heard his father's voice and looked around, his face brightening at the sight of rescue. Then he reached out with his short arms, clearly wanting to be saved from the annoyingly doting women. It would be some time before he'd appreciate this ability to attract the members of the opposite sex, but until then their fussing unnerved him.

With a grin Harm scooped his son up and stood, feeling William relax a little from the fact he was now high up enough to be safe from hands that wanted to pinch his cheeks and gush over him.

Several of the women swooned at the sight of the man they considered devastatingly handsome holding such a cute boy so gently, it was an image that struck deep into their hearts.

Harriet observed the trio with calculating eyes, having calmed down, just as Mac finally decided enough was enough and headed off towards them to reclaim her property.

"Harm, we have Richardson case to discuss..."

Yet, to her immense surprise, shock and anger, Harm waved her away "Later, Mac."

"But, Harm!" she tried again, but he cut her off again.

"Later."

Seeing a chance to stake her claim even more, even though she was wearing another man's ring on her hand, Mac smiled seductively at him"If you want to do it after dinner at my place, sure..."

Then shot the newcomer a triumphat look, but was noneplused when the other woman just smiled unaffected.

Harm's reaction really wasn't something she had expected to hear.

"We'll talk tomorrow, Mac, right now my family is taking me home."

There was a collective gasp through the bullpen as a miriad of voice started murmuring.

"Your... your family?"

"That's right. Meet my wife, LT Meg Rabb, formerly Austin, and our son, William."

Mac's brain had shut down, her hand in the air, finger pointed and see-sawing towards Harm and back.

Harm winced, only now realizing this sudden revelation was something like the time HQ had been rocked with the shock of learning that not only was Major MacKenzie married, something she had hid from everyone for years, but had also murdered her husband the night before.

Well, okay, his little revelation, especially when the staff finds out he'd only gotten married last week after finding out he had a child instead of having been married for the last 11 years, was a much smaller shock, but he had no doubt Mac would believe it was intentional to get back at her for her not telling him about being married.

He could've handled the whole situation with a lot more tact, but he'd gotten carried away in the enthusiasm for playing a prank. Trutfully, he hadn't even rememberd Mac's former secret when he'd planned his big announcement.

A couple of seconds after the the double doors swung shut behind the family a shrill scream echoed through the building "HE'S MARRIED?"

"That went well..." Meg commented dryly as they waited for the elevator.

"Think she fainted?" Harm asked, more to tease his wife than actually believing the possibility.

Meg rolled her eyes as she stepped into the cab and turned around, her eyes softening at the sight of her son asleep in his father's arms "Sometimes you really are too much, Harm, but for some strange reasons I love you."

"I love you too." Harm found himself saying and when Meg didn't die upon hearing the words, instead started glowing like someone had turned on the sun inside her, he decided it didn't actually hurt.

Love, that is.

THE END

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
